My Hero is You
by NathanielRose
Summary: Songfic JacobxBella Song My Hero is you by hayden panettiere. I DONT OWN ANYTHING! A/N: sorry, i was half asleep when i wrote this


Songfic: Bella and Jacob during New Moon to "My Hero is you" by Hayden Panettiere

Songfic: Bella and Jacob during New Moon to "My Hero is you" by Hayden Panettiere.

Song lyrics in** BOLD.**

BPOV

**You know I try to be**

**All that I can**

**But there's a part of me**

**I still don't understand**

"Hey Jake," I called through my tears. I was crying because once again, I was stupid enough to think of…_him._

He was at my side in a minute, even though he had been across the house at the time when I called him.

**Why do I only see**

**What I don't have**

**When my reality**

**It's things that aren't that bad.**

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled me into his arms. He wiped away the tears that were on my face, and he pushed my hair out of my face.

I didn't answer; I just put my head on his shoulder and continued crying.

"Bella, please tell me," he pleaded. He wanted to help me feel better.

**Your faith has shown me that**

I took a deep breath and said "It's nothing," but I continued to cry. Then something hit me "_You _wont leave me…will you?" I whispered

"Of course not…I won't leave you no matter what." He promised as he smiled at me.

**When my world goes crazy**

**You won't let go**

**When my ground gets shaky**

**You give me hope**

**When I try to push you away**

**You never move, yeah**

He kissed my cheek and I tried to push him away. He stopped, but only for a second. He just did it again and this time I didn't stop him.

"Come on Jacob please?" I asked this time. He smiled at me. "No, I don't think I will." He said teasing me.

"Pretty please?" I tried again. He grinned "Ok…but only if you smile." He said, cheering me up as always. I did and he stood up and pulled me up with him.

**Now when I start doubting**

**You help me see**

**There's a strength and a mind and a power in me**

**Oh believe that there ain't nothing I can't do**

**My hero is you, yeah**

**My hero is you **

"You promise you won't leave?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled as he took my hand.

**I never saw the way**

**You sacrificed**

**Who new the price you paid**

**How can I make it right **

"The others almost caught a leech today." He said trying to brighten the mood. I smiled wider. "Really which one?" I asked. "I don't know I was here, with you." He said his face falling a bit.

I feel so bad. I kept him from killing a vampire. Maybe if he was with them they would have got it. How can I make it up to him? I could only think of one way.

But if I were to kiss him, and then not really like him at _all _that way, then where would we be? A broken friendship just because of one stupid mistake?

**I know I've gotta try**

I looked up into his eyes and at once decided to at least try it. I slipped my hand out of his and put both of my arms around his neck.

"Silly Bella, what are you doing?" he said with a smile. I smiled back. "Something I should have done a long time ago" I told him, and with that I kissed him with as much passion as I possibly could and after a few seconds pulled away.

**When my world goes crazy**

**You won't let go**

**When the ground gets shaky**

**You give me hope**

**When I try to push you away**

**You never move, yeah **

"Yeah and I should have told you this a long time ago too," he said, "I love you Bells"

"I know…And Jake," I said back "I love you too."

**Now when I start doubting **

**You help me see**

**There's a strength and a mind and a power in me**

**Oh believe that there ain't nothing I can't do**

**My hero is you, yeah**

**My hero is you**

"Thank you Bella" he whispered. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome Jake." I whispered back.

**And I hope that you can see**

**You're everything that I wanna be, ooh**

He smiled at me and I realized that he was exactly everything that I needed in this world. I was officially over Edward. It didn't even hurt to think his name anymore.

**When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah**

I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. He chuckled "What was that for?" he asked.

**Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you**

"For being my hero." I answered.

**My hero is you.**


End file.
